Conventional automobiles are equipped with a rectangular sun visor to completely block the direct sunlight penetrating through the front glass. It is usually pushed up to the head lining of the driver's seat while not in use during the driving, and pulled down when shading is necessary.
However, this type of sun visor has a rather large-area rectangular shading plate to block the penetrating sunlight originating from different directions. Therefore, depending on the angle that the shading plate is pulled down, the upper half of the field of view required for driving may be slightly or wholly interfered with. In such a case, especially when driving along city streets, it is difficult to see traffic signals and road signs etc., which are required for driving safely.
However, the beam of sunlight penetrating into the cockpit is only a small spot of the vast sky. The spot sun visor of the present disclosure blocks or affects just that spot and thus protects the driver from intensive sunlight, without undue interference in the field of view in order to achieve safer driving.
In addition to use in automobiles and trains, the present innovation can be applied to cockpits for ships navigating the vast sea and airplanes flying across the sky.
As the ships and airplanes mentioned above are usually moving for a long period on predefined route, as often as not they make progress toward the sun or they may encounter a sudden weather change or an obstacle coming from unexpected direction. For such predicaments, they always need a constant surveillance and a wide view, and the spot sun visor of the present disclosure is intended for effective use with these transportations in order to contribute traffic safety.